


Monsters

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a grim, Angst, F/M, Marichat May 2019, Supernatural Creatures, makeout, marinette is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Monsters

Marinette’s Pov

“Hey, Chat! I’m home.” I yelled when I entered the apartment. I saw his head pop comically out from the kitchen as his eyes crinkled in slightly and mouth curved upwards.

“Marinette!” His body floated towards me as he made a move to hug my body closer to him. I embraced him as his arms wrapped around my small waist as he lifted me up twirling me around slightly.

I giggled as the big kitty purred at me. I was put back on the ground as he nuzzled my head with his nose.

“Kitty! Stopp…” I whined childishly even though I didn’t mean it.

“Nevfur!”

“Nooo!” I groaned at his pun. His eyes sparkled as he smirked at me.

“Mew just have no taste.” I hit my head on his chest where I could feel his six-pack abs were.

“Whyyy! How did I earn this terrible punishment of torture?” His smile lost some of its mirth as he sighed.

“Kitty? What’s wrong?” I asked as I placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

His head leaned into my hand while he closed his eyes resting there relaxingly.

“I still have a job to do, princess,” He whispered softly.

I was silent as I leaned my head where his heart was supposed to be.

“What did you do now?” I questioned softly as he walked to the couch leaning in the soft pillows I owned.

I followed his movements as he adjusted his place to wrap his arms around me. I was buried from his tall stature, but we stayed in that position for a while. He put his chin over my head and sighed deeply. I could feel his aura turning regretful and miserable.

“I took another person’s life. I saw the pictures they had. They had so little pictures, but the ones there were definitely treasured. They seemed so full of life and creativity. Their home was sprayed in blood and guts when I left. Why am I a monster?” He said out loud.

I was always trying to reassure him that he wasn’t a monster, but the look he gave me this moment had me biting my lip.

“They had so many memories. Happy and sad. Vengeful and regretful. By the time I left, their soul had already left the world. The only thing left was his glassy eyes, staring towards the ceiling. You know, he didn’t even plead for sparing his life. All he did was ask for extra time to say goodbye. But, I… I didn’t do that.” He started to cry as he held me tighter to his chest.

I was having a difficult time trying to comfort him, but my mind came up empty trying to.

“I’m always just going to be a monster. Why do you still want me when all I do is kill and destroy?” He asked as his voice was hoarse.

I turned his head towards mine, and I saw his tears still rolling down like rain in a storm. He tried to turn his head away, but I kept my grip firm.

“You’re a grim. I’m a witch.” I stated with a clear voice, “I have killed in the past to make sure my loved ones live to tomorrow. Does that make me a monster? Because I kill to make others I care about stay alive? Does this make me a monster because I’m selfish to keep others to myself?”

“No! You kill for selflessness. I kill to eat! I shouldn’t even live if that’s how I can only survive. I would be better off being dead!” He shouted when I pointed out he was dead.

“You can’t kill what’s already dead, chaton,” I told him as he slumped more.

“I know! I looked in books to the stupid _internet_ you have. I have tried every single method that I have heard of to kill myself.”  His nose wrinkled at the word internet seeing how he is old schooled in his ways of research.

“If you were to have succeeded though, I wouldn’t have you in my life, now.”

“Maybe that would be better…” He trailed off as he looked away.

My eyes narrowed furiously, and I twisted to be in front of him. He moved his head to look the other way, but I pulled his face towards mine. His eyes dulled immensely in pain. When I looked into them, all I saw was a broken man.

“I love you. Do you hear me? Do I need to repeat myself? You know I don’t regret a single day when you entered my life. When will you understand that I would be miserable without you in my life?” I asked while I felt tears prickle my eyes. He brought his bony hands up and wiped them away as I pressed myself towards him.

“I have cursed many over my long time of living. I have always felt selfish for it but at the same time…” I trailed off remembering feeling powerful and fulfillment when I did it. The way my magic coursed through my body made me feel invincible. The way their petrified faces looked at me with horror and fear. It brought pleasure and satisfaction to me.

“At the same time, I was happy,” I admitted as I felt his stare on me when I fiddled with my ring. The same ring he got me for his promise. A promise to stand by my side for the days to come and past. Before he knew I was a witch, and before I knew he was a grim. When we both had this insane idea, where we both were normal humans in a relationship for two years.

“You feel guilty when you take a person’s life. I didn’t. I don’t feel any remorse to them. If anyone is the true monster, it would be me.”

I felt his fingers turn my head, and he pushed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes immediately, relishing the feel of him. The way his lips molded to mine even though I felt the cold of his body. His hands on my back pushed me closer to him as I hungrily clawed at his back trying to find a grip on him. We kept pushing at each other to have my tongue accidentally sweep his lips. That didn’t stop us from continuing, and we danced with our tongues. His hands went to my shirt and went underneath it. I followed his command and flung it off. We connected again, and I unbuttoned his shirt to push it past his arms. I raked my hands and nails over his chest. His wonderful tone chest as he gripped at my curves. He squeezed my breast slightly before making me a moaning mess. He seemed pleased with the sound I made as I felt his lips twerk into a smirk.

We separated into a heap of panting and looked at each other full of lust.

“It seems we’re fated together.”

He grinned at my comment, and place his hands on my face.

“Monster with monster. Who doesn’t love a story like that?”

I connected back towards his lips, and short to say, we spent the rest of the night in my bed.


End file.
